In copending patent applicaton Ser. No. 443,442 filed Feb. 19, 1974 and entitled "BLOOD PRESSURE MEASURING SYSTEM" there is disclosed a system for automatically taking a person's blood pressure. One of the steps involved in the process includes wrapping the person's arm in a cuff which includes a fluid chamber for temporarily cutting off blood flow circulation. While a conventional type cuff could be used with the apparatus described in the aforementioned application provided suitable fluid line connections were made to the apparatus as well as provision for a suitable acoustic pulse pick-up means, it would be desirable to provide a completely automatic arrangement for providing the necessary blood circulation cut off.
With such an automatic cuff applicator, consistent snug engagement of the person's arm could be realized all to the end that more consistent results can be realized. A desirable feature of any type of automatic cuff applicator would be the provision of suitable acoustic pulse detecting means for connection into the overall blood pressure measuring system.
A further desirable feature in such an automatic cuff applicator is to provide suitable support means to assure that a patient's arm or other portion of his body to which the cuff is applied remains relatively stationary during the blood pressure measuring operation. By providing for a stationary comfortable positioning of the arm or other portion, the risk of generation of undesirable artifacts resulting in erroneous signals in the system is minimized.